


Основной инстинкт

by Anaquilibria, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: Над гнездом кардассианца [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Джулиан, Гарак и ещё один секрет.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Над гнездом кардассианца [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Основной инстинкт

— Гарак! Ты случайно не видел мою майку?

Гарак приподнимает надглазный гребень, отрываясь от какого-то мелкого шитья.

— Фиолетовую с голубым, мягкую такую? — уточняет Джулиан.

Моргнув, Гарак пожимает плечами:

— Думаю, если бы я видел это кошмарное творение, я бы запомнил, дорогой доктор.

Он возвращается к работе, и ещё с пару секунд Джулиан разглядывает его лицо — но шаттл на конференцию отходит через полчаса, и майку нужно найти другую: окна отеля выходят прямо на пляж, и Джулиан весьма надеялся позагорать под настоящим солнцем хотя бы в свободный день.

Эту, впрочем, жалко: она и правда была мягкая. И сидела как надо, нигде не мешая.

***

В следующий раз Джулиан вспоминает о пропавшей майке, когда, приняв душ, не может найти старые пёстрые штаны, которые собирался разжаловать в домашние. В них и той майке он был с Литой на Райзе, и хотя выходной не то чтобы удался, одежда в этом виновата не была: как раз тогда Джулиану удалось подобрать идеальную комбинацию, приятную на ощупь, без слишком жёстких швов или натирающих краёв. Хотя, конечно, от сочетания цветов Гарака бы хватил удар.

Стоп. Гарак.

Смутно что-то подозревая, Джулиан целеустремлённо идёт в спальню. Гарак, как всегда, читает, собрав вокруг себя одеяло и укутавшись в него, и на мгновение Джулиан просто бессмысленно умиляется, а потом вспоминает, что пора что-то сказать.

— Я потерял штаны, — сообщает он.

— Весьма очевидно. — Гарак окидывает его взглядом и задерживается на полотенце вокруг бёдер: явный и, увы, действенный отвлекающий манёвр.

Сдаваться, впрочем, Джулиан не собирается. Ну, или не прямо сейчас.

— Но я знаю, где они должны быть, и я их оттуда точно не перекладывал. — Гарак выжидающе молчит. — Не мог ли ты… случайно куда-нибудь их переложить?

— Зачем бы я это сделал?

Джулиан пытается выцепить в его лице какую-то подсказку. Гарак выглядит подозрительно невинным, лёгкая улыбка и наклон головы, не хватает только нарочитого моргания.

— Например, моя одежда тебе настолько не нравится. Или ты пустил их на что-то ещё и не желаешь признаваться. — На лице Гарака проступает искреннее возмущение. — Или-и-и… у тебя фетиш, и теперь ты стесняешься.

— Стесняюсь? Мой дорогой, если бы у меня был фетиш, ты бы уже об этом знал, — отвечает Гарак, явно забавляясь.

Логично.

Смотрит он теперь, впрочем, не совсем на Джулиана, отводит взгляд в сторону и опускает ресницы. Ага!

Сбросив полотенце, Джулиан забирается в постель, устраивается рядом и берёт приятно прохладные руки Гарака в свои, ласково потирая чешуйки запястий большими пальцами.

— Гарак. Правда. Скажи мне. Я не буду смеяться или что ты там надумал.

Гарак выдыхает.

— Я… позаимствовал твою одежду для гнезда.

Гнезда.

Джулиан мысленно пробегается по известной информации. В общем-то, кроме данных по биохимии кардассианского мозга, некогда присланных Тейном, и собственных, хм, эмпирических исследований на тему анатомии одного конкретного кардассианца, больше ничего и нет.

— Спокойный и довольный кардассианец склонен к витью гнезда, — продолжает Гарак уже уверенней. — Сейчас, конечно, такие гнёзда по сути символичны и не используются по назначению, но сопротивляться инстинкту действительно очень сложно.

— Но почему моя одежда?

— Она пахла тобой, — легко отвечает Гарак.

Спокойный и довольный кардассианец, значит.

Джулиан смотрит на него и понимает, что уже смирился со всеми потерями, включая будущие. Гараку нравится его запах. Гарак чувствует себя в безопасности с ним. Изначальная цель разобраться с пропажами и вернуть себе штаны теперь кажется очень далёкой.

— Можно мне посмотреть? — спрашивает он из чистого любопытства; в конце концов, спрятать такое в их каюте было бы невозможно.

— Нет! — возмущённо вскидывается Гарак и добавляет, уже мягче: — Это исключительно личная вещь. И, предугадывая твои намерения, прошу тебя его не искать. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — По лицу Джулиана расползается дурацкая широченная улыбка. — Как насчёт того, чтобы тоже пахнуть мной?

Гарак закатывает глаза, но подставляет шейные гребни поцелуям и укусам.

С тех пор Джулиан не обращает внимания на исчезновения одежды. Ту, что из особенно приятной ткани, впрочем, жаль, но каждый такой раз на месте пропажи его ждут ничуть не менее приятные, но более кардассианские брюки, или туника, или ещё что-то, что Гарак сшил для него. Сначала Джулиан пытался сказать, что Гараку вовсе не стоит так утруждаться, но в ответ получил только «глупости, дорогой, твоему гардеробу это не повредит, а мне нужно проверять на ком-то новые идеи».

Гнездо Гарака он честно не ищет: во-первых, вероятность найти спрятанное шпионом-кардассианцем на бывшей кардассианской станции слишком мала, а во-вторых — которое Джулиан обычно прячет за простой и понятной рационализацией «во-первых» — он просто не хочет обманывать доверие Гарака.

***

Пот приятно холодит кожу: кардассианский вечер немногим милосерднее дня, и, полулёжа на ступеньках крыльца, Джулиан благодарно принимает большую кружку прохладного чая из рук Гарака; улыбнувшись ему и доктору Пармаку, тот снова уходит в дом.

Джулиану хочется верить, что за последние полгода Гарак стал не только спокойнее, но и счастливее — и что в этом, кроме вклада уверенно оживающей Кардассии и доктора Пармака, есть небольшая заслуга и Джулиана тоже.

— Может быть, — задумчиво говорит он, — Гарак снова начнёт гнездоваться.

Пармак издаёт странный звук, отдёргивая голову от своей кружки, и вопросительно смотрит на Джулиана.

— Ну, спокойные кардассианцы вьют гнёзда и всё такое, — уточняет Джулиан и спохватывается: — Это слишком личное, да? Простите, Пармак.

Пармак неспешно отпивает чай.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Но нам определённо стоит обсудить это с Гараком.


End file.
